1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid containers. It concerns especially a container for holding a hydration fluid, particularly drinking water.
2. Background Information
Containers of the type of interest here are often carried by bikers, hikers and other individuals engaged in strenuous physical activities. This is because those individuals lose a considerable amount of fluid during the course of those activities which must be replenished in order to avoid dehydration, electrolyte imbalance and the like.
Conventional hydration containers usually consist of a conveniently sized and shaped bottle having an open top and a cap that includes a drinking nozzle and which may be releasably secured to the top of the bottle to close that top opening. Most often, the nozzle in the cap is a so-called sport nozzle which includes a movable valve member. When the valve member is pulled up away from the cap, the contents of the bottle may flow out through the nozzle and when that member is pushed down towards the cap, fluid flow through the nozzle is blocked.
As indicated above, it is essential that each individual using the container consume enough beneficial fluid over the course of a day of physical exercise to prevent dehydration and other physical problems. Unfortunately, it is quite difficult for that individual, under stress, to keep track of the amount of fluid that he/she has consumed over time, i.e. the number of times the container has been refilled with fluid.